This application claims priority from Japanese patent application 2005-361610, filed on Dec. 15, 2005. The entire content of the aforementioned application is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and particularly to the image processing apparatus equipped with an industrial digital camera and a processing device for processing image data obtained from the camera.
2. Description of the related art
Conventionally, there are well known standards such as RS-644 and RS-422 for image data transmission from an FA (Factory Automation) digital camera (hereinafter also simply referred to as “camera”) to a processing device (for example, an image input board mounted on a personal computer). In the standards, although the image data transmission method is defined, a cable and a connector which are used to connect the camera and the processing device, pin arrangement of the connector, and the like are not defined. Therefore, camera manufacturers and image input board manufacturers have produced products according to formats independently defined by the manufacturers, which causes a user to take a lot of troubles for connection between the products which are not compatible with each other.
In order to eliminate the inconvenience, a standard called “camera link” is established (for example, see “Specifications of the Camera Link Interface Standard for Digital Cameras and Frame Grabbers”, [online], October 2000, [Dec. 2, 2005], Internet <URL:http://www.pulnix.com/CameraLink/CameraLink5.pdf>). The connector format, the connector pin arrangement, cable specifications, a communication method, and the like are defined in the camera link standard. That is, the products pursuant to the camera link standard are compatible with one another.
In many cases, a lens (for example, lens with a motor-driven zoom function) is connected to the camera. In a case of the FA camera, an illumination device which illuminates a subject (for example, a product on a production line) is sometimes simultaneously used with the camera. Conventionally, the lens and illumination device can remotely be controlled. A problem with the conventional image processing apparatus will be described below with reference to the drawings.
FIG. 10 shows a configuration example of the conventional image processing apparatus. Referring to FIG. 10, an image processing apparatus 800 includes a controller 20 and an imaging device 60. The imaging device 60 includes a camera 61, a lens unit 62, and an illumination unit 63. Signal cables 81, 811, and 812 which transmit control signals from the controller 20 are provided correspondingly to each of the camera 61, the lens unit 62, and the illumination unit 63.
Thus, in the conventional image processing apparatus (particularly, in the image processing apparatus equipped with the FA camera), the signal cables are required to connect the controller and each of the camera, the lens unit, and the illumination unit. Therefore, in the conventional image processing apparatus, due to the large number of wirings, there is a problem that signal line routing and wire connection become complicated.
Control to the camera 61 from the controller 20 and the image data transmission from the camera 61 to the controller 20 are regulated in the above camera link standard. However, in the camera link standard, there is no clear regulation about control to the lens unit 62 and illumination unit 63 from the controller 20. Therefore, even if a cable pursuant to the camera link standard is used as the signal cable 81, the signal cables 811 and 812 are required to control the lens unit 62 and illumination unit 63 from the controller 20.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus which can remotely control the lens unit and illumination unit simultaneously used with the FA camera, through compact wiring.